YGO In Character
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: This is meant to be fun. I think you guys will like this! I hope you all play along with this game, and answer my challenges! :) C'mon, it's for fun! :) I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :) This is just for fun, and I hope people join in :) Rated T because I have a really bad potty mouth XD
1. Ch 1: Yami

**Me: Okay, so, I randomly came up with this idea, and I'd really like for you guys to participate in it. :) This is going to be fun, and hopefully you guys find it fun too. I really wanna hear back from you guys, this will involve most if not all of the YGO cast, and it's meant to be funny, so don't be a dweeb and make it stupid. First thing, I'm going to be posting things, whether they're questions, points, or just statements, I would like your feedback on them, and I'm going to be posting some things with them too :D I want you guys to have fun with this, be creative, but don't get super duper carried away, this is for fun :) I do not own YGO, or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Challenge #1 :)**

**Name 1-5 things that you could NOT see Yami doing... Job/Hobby wise... Without being OOC. :)**

**Here's mine:**

1. TV show host (I think it'd be funny to have Yami in a position like this, but I think he'd just stand there and be like... so... ummm... Or he'd be all serious...)

2. Driving Instructor (I think he'd freak out if someone were to stomp the gas because they didn't know what they were doing. Omg! Yami teaching Spongebob! Best idea ever! :D)

3. Comedian (Unless Little Kuriboh is behind it, Yami just doesn't seem like a person with much comedy background :) )

4. Skateboarder (I'm sure he'd wipe out XD)

5. Zookeeper (He'd prolly be chased by all the animals! Lol!)

**Okay, there are my five :) If you guys think the same things, let me know. You don't even have to limit yourself to five! :) I want to know the things you DON'T see Yami doing. I will be writing oneshots of the top 5 jobs/hobbies that you guys DON'T see Yami doing! :) This is to make up for the freaking month I was gone, I really want to see your creative sides, thats not the sides your asses are on, so don't be an ass :) I want funny things! :) Let's see the funny! And as always, until next time, I'll be keeping an eye on your reviews ;) Especially now that I am back! :D *waves* Goodbye guys! :)**


	2. Ch 2: Seto

**Me: Okay, since I'm still on a comedy spree, here comes Chapter 2 of the YGO In Character crazy shots. :) lol! I'm still not to sure on where these are coming from, but, oh well. lol Just remember, I do not own YGO, or anything pertaining to YGO :) And also, remember to review so you can join in on the fun :) I am treating this like a game so these are the challenges :) I'm sure I'll give you some challenges of my own, but for now, we're acting like a game show! :) Hosted by meee~ Because Yami can't handle the pressures of hosting.**

**Yami: *sweatdrops***

**Me: :) Anyway, challenge numba two! :D**

**Challenge #2**

**Name 3 things you think Seto Kaiba would still have even if he didn't have all his money... Doesn't have to be material things...**

**My thoughts?**

1. His large ego. (Obviously. He's Seto Kaiba...)

2. His chess skills (He'd prolly even beat Yugi at chess...)

3. He'd still have his cards... Just, not his blue eyes... I wonder what his powerful card would be if not the blue eyes... Just think about that, I'm gonna make that into a chapter too :D

**So, there's mine, let's hear yours. It's harder than it looks :P And remember, you don't have to limit yourself to the number listed there, you can go under or over. Just want to remind you, it's okay to repeat for the 1st chapter, I'm actually trying to find the top 5 people picked to write a story on :) I may even take those and try to keep Yami in character and make one shots of each job :) I just want at least one for each chapter :) Until next time! *waves* bye guys! :)**


	3. Ch 3: Yugi

**Me: Okay, chapter 3 of the in character YGO :) Here goes lol! This is so much fun, then again I've had like six cups of coffee, a thing of pudding, some chocolate milk earlier, and now I'm watching comedy shows. I need to calm down! :D Anyway, let's see what crazy concept I can come up with now... Okay, Yami and Seto have officially been picked on... Sooo... Who will my next target beee... hmmm... *Snaps fingers* I've got it! Sorry Yugi! You're up! :) And remember I don't own YGO or anything to do with YGO :) For those of you wondering about the polls from chapter 1! I am giving people until chapter 5 to review and give me jobs/hobbies that the original Yami would probably never do without looking ridiculous! :D lol!**

**Challenge #3**

**Name 3-5 things that would be different if Yugi would've never gotten the Puzzle.**

**My Answers:**

1. Yugi would still be shy (He never would've learned his confidence from Yami/Atem.)

2. Yugi would still be bullied (Referring to season 0 :) Yami kicked the bullies butts!)

3. Yugi may not have met his friends (Him and Joey became friends over the Puzzle piece.)

**Yeah, I'm coming down from my sugar rush now XD so I stopped at 3 and now I'm gonna get to work on the rest of my fanfics :) Until next time! *waves* Goodbye! :D**


	4. Ch 4: Joey

**Me: Okay, here goes chapter 4 of YGO In Character :) Who am I going to pick on now? Hm... Let's see... Einey Meenie, Miney... Joey!**

**Joey: WHA?!**

**Me: :) You're next on my Challenge list ^^**

**Joey: Okay. So what now?**

**Me: Now I think of a challenge... A fun challenge... Hmmm... Ah! I've got it! And remember I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Challenge #4:**

**Name at least ONE other accent you would like to see Joey have...**

**Here's Mine:**

1. Russian

2. British

**Me: Okay guys, that's all I'm listing. Let me know what you guys think :) And until next time guys *waves* Goodbye! :)**


	5. Ch 5: Favorite Character

**Me: Okay, I've finally thought of a challenge for chapter 5 :P Only took me forever ^w^ Anyway! I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO, this is simply just a fanfic made for fun ^_^**

**Challenge #5:**

**Name your favorite YGO character, why they're your favorite, and a song that reminds you of them ^w^**

**Here's mine:**

Yami - Season 0 Yami has an attitude a lot like mine ^w^ You fk with me or my friends, I'mma fk you up! :P - Annnddd... hmmm... Demons by Imagine Dragons, cuz he has his demons like everyone else ^_^

**Me: Okay, let's hear yours ^w^ Aaaaaand GO! Tehe! Until next time! *waves* Goodbye! Also, I'll be writing a story of jobs Yami wouldn't have, using the ones you guys came up with. So, if you come up with anymore, feel free to add them, I'll add them to my list ^w^**


End file.
